Yu-Gi-Oh DA Society of Light
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: It is Jaylin's second year of Duel Academy and now faces another threat. A cult called the Society of Light has begun to take over Domino City and is striking Duel Academy next. Yugi and his team join forces with Jaylin's team to stop the cult and brainwashing before all of Japan is taken over by the light. Sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh DA
1. Introduction

**This is information for those that haven't read the first Yu-Gi-Oh DA, so they don't have to read the first chapter and feel they have to catch up. It's an option, but not necessary. It's also a little review.**

Jaylin Yuki

The main character and the daughter of Yugi Moto, who adopted her at age five after saving her from her abusive parents. Her and her father have been through rough times together, but have managed to pull it through with the strong bond they share. Because of those rough times, Jaylin had developed trust issues and was secretive about the identity of her father and the fact she's adopted. Throughout the course of time, however, Jaylin eventually was able to tell her friends she was adopted. The identity of her father was eventually revealed by Kagemaru to the student body of Duel Academy.

Jaylin has made several friends at Duel Academy: Carl, Ronda, Alexis, Bastion, Zane, Syrus, Atticus and Chazz, who have been helping her protect the school from the three spirits inside the Abandon Dorm: Nightshroud, Trueman and Tragoedia. Jaylin has trained them in knowing how to survive a Shadow Game and have all created their own little team. The school depends on them to protect the school under the instructions of Seto Kaiba, who enrolled Jaylin to the school for this very purpose.

While Kagemaru did reveal that Jaylin had been responsible for so many souls sealed last summer by the Orichalcose, many of the students are still not sure if this is the truth or a lie, being Jaylin has been protecting them from evil for so long. Jaylin's close friends are aware and have learned that Jaylin can turn dark figuratively at any moment by the flip of a dime. She's commonly a hero, but can be evil when her loved ones are in danger.

Her dark powers are Jaylin's greatest weakness. They are incredibly strong, making it hard for Jaylin to control. Because of this, she's not allowed to host Shadow Games. This has often got her in trouble with giving people penalty games by accident when her emotions act up. Her dark emotions are what feed her powers, while light emotions weaken those powers. The most powerful light emotion is love, which is what her friends often use when calming Jaylin's powers down.

Despite Jaylin's dark past, Jaylin still is optimistic and uses that to cheer all her friends up and have fun with them. She also enjoys eating fried foods and isn't picky about her living conditions. She seems to enjoy and live in the moment. Though, as time passes, it seems that this optimism is becoming less believable. With Jaylin's corrupt side, it makes this optimism seem more like a mask than part of who Jaylin Yuki is.

Jaylin is talented at dueling, but also in dancing as well. She was taught at age 6 by Tea Gardner, who is now Yugi's fiancee. This is also the same age Jaylin was taught by Yugi how to control her dark powers, being he also has those dark powers, which were passed down by Atem when he left to the Underworld. Jaylin is continually learning to control her powers. When her powers activate, her eyes glow bright gold.

Jezerel is Jaylin's Ka, who was the Dark Queen and former Babylon along along with the Supreme King, Yubel. Atem happened to be their close and dear friend. The three of them gained their dark powers from being used as sacrifice to create the six Shadow Charms by Nightshroud, Trueman and Tragoedia. They had the Shadow Charms, until Jaylin and her friends defeated Nightshroud. They still suspect something isn't right, since Nightshroud freely gave away the Shadow Charms, after his possessed puppets were defeated.

After defeating Kagemaru, Jaylin continues to protect Duel Academy and now is looking after Syrus by Zane's request. The fight that started in her Freshman year of Duel Academy has only just begun.

Carl Hynes

A Slifer Red student of Duel Academy and Jaylin's roommate. She is a skilled duelist and a pro tennis player. On top of being Jaylin's close friend, she's also an important member of Jaylin's team to helping defeat Nightshroud, Trueman and Tragoedia.

Carl strives to pass Duel Academy with flying colors, but finds it harder to accomplish. She tries, even studies hard, but has yet to reach her grades high enough to level up above the Slifer Red Campus. She hopes to soon make it to Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue to make her family proud, who expects her to succeed. Sometimes, Carl pushes herself too hard, because of how much pressure she places on herself to be the best.

With Jaylin, Carl was able to make a friend who strongly believes in her and cheers for her to do her very best, even if it's not perfect. Though, since watching the Shadow Game between Jaylin and Professor Banner, Carl has learned that Jaylin has a corrupt side to her. While Jaylin has apologized to Carl about hurting her, she still hasn't completely gotten over it. Carl still considers Jaylin her close friend nonetheless.

Ronda Layo

A Slifer Red student at the same grade as Jaylin. She started as a shy girl. This is ironic, being that Ronda was raised in a big family she chose willingly to escape from to Duel Academy. As time passed being with Jaylin and her friends, she began growing more open and active.

After meeting with Jaylin and becoming part of the team, she has discovered that she harbors dark powers like Jaylin, but in a weaker and more controlled degree. Ronda was trained by both Jaylin and Professor Banner to control her powers and has used them to help defeat Nightshroud in his Shadow Game. Ronda is increasingly growing stronger as a person and a warrior.

While does love her family deeply, Ronda felt she never had time around her family to do what she wanted and be herself. She moved to Duel Academy, so she would think more for herself. She's enjoyed her time at Duel Academy with her friends and befriending Jaylin. It's uncertain if Ronda knows about Jaylin's corrupted nature, but it's hinted that Ronda may have one she is unaware of, due to her dark powers. It is certain that she could see spirits and had thought she had schizophrenia until realizing, through Jaylin, that she could see spirits because of her dark powers.

Ronda is a good friend and a brave member of the team. She will continue to help Jaylin in every way she can.

Zane Truesdale

Technically, Zane and Jaylin first met as contestants of the Junior Grand Pix four years ago. Jaylin was about to compete against Zane, until she fell off the stage and injured herself. She was disqualified and had not seen Zane until arriving as a student at Duel Academy.

A long time ago, during his freshman year, Zane and his friends Atticus and Fuji broke into a safe and got out the forbidden Book of Magic. As a joke, they decided to cast spells and accidentally created a Shadow Game and released Nightshroud, Trueman and Tragoedia from the Shadow Realm, much to Jezerel's displeasure. It was the reason the former Obelisk Blue Campus is now the Forbidden Dorm. For years, Zane has told the story of what happened and no one believed him. Jaylin was the first to believe him, aside from Alexis.

Because of Jaylin's knowledge and willingness to help Zane get his friends back, the duo have become very close. Zane is considered to be the closest guy friend Jaylin has in her life, aside from her childhood friend Shon. Zane has been with Jaylin for most of her adventures, being he technically was the first to join the team. He is more aware of the Shadow Games, being that he had experienced it firsthand when him and his friends used the Book of Magic.

Since losing his friends, Zane seems to have changed from the rebellious teenager he was during his Freshman years. He's also more protective over his loved ones. He wants to achieve greatness and work hard. He's become a very powerful duelist and was the strongest duelist in Duel Academy along with Jaylin. It's also noted that Zane was a Slifer Red student himself as a Freshman before working himself up to Obelisk Blue.

Zane has graduated from Duel Academy and is now on his way to college. Adventure still awaits and Zane will always be there to help Jaylin whenever she needs it.

Syrus Truesdale

The little brother of Zane Truesdale and a Slifer Red student starting his first year at Duel Academy. On the outside, he is quiet and shy with self doubt. Though, Syrus has more confidence than most believe and is stronger than he looks. Part of it is thanks to Jaylin's training, being Syrus is just as much part of the team as everyone else, but most of it is thanks to gaining influence from his big brother Zane.

In many ways, Syrus looks up to Zane, but in other ways he looks up to Jaylin too. Because Jaylin and Zane are so close, Syrus sees Jaylin differently than most his age. It's because of this that when he heard Zane tell Jaylin to look after him, Syrus began calling Jaylin 'big sis.' There's no doubt that Syrus shares a close connection to Jaylin like Zane with Alexis Rhodes.

Since Zane no longer is a student at Duel Academy, Syrus may have more time with Jaylin and a new-found relationship may develop (not romantic ya ding dongs!).

Alexis Rhodes

One of Jaylin's best friends and dueling rival. On their first meet, Alexis was offended at the way Jaylin dueled against her and giving her a leeway during the first few turns. After getting to know her a bit, Alexis has learned that it is part of Jaylin's strategy and personality. Being a part of the team, Alexis has learned that there is more to Jaylin than meets the eye.

Having become close with her team, Alexis had fallen for Bastion Misawa and currently is his girlfriend. They seem to have fun being with one another as company. Despite being a hopeless romantic, Alexis believes in Bastion more than he does himself. No one really knows if this relationship will last long, but it seems to be lasting quite a long time.

Alexis is the only female friend that believes in Jaylin the most. Even with Jaylin's assumed corruption, Alexis still sees Jaylin to be as strong and heroic as before. Alexis isn't someone to judge someone by their past experiences and tends to live in the present. She also doesn't judge based on inner conflicts. It's because of this that Alexis has never lost doubt or confidence in/with any of her friends.

She's currently one of Duel Academy's cheerleader, the younger sister of Atticus Rhodes and an important member of the team.

Atticus Rhodes

The older brother of Alexis Rhodes. On the outside, he seems like a pretty boy playboy, but he is a total nerd. Not only did Atticus achieve the honor role, being able to attend Duel Academy at Obelisk Blue from Freshman year on up, but he knows how to work computers, solve complicated math problems and is an expert in many subjects. How Atticus sees it is that girls will find his smartness will make his outter looks more attractive.

Atticus was a victim taken by Nightshroud, Trueman and Tragoedia, after him, Zane and Fuji broke into the safe and meddled with the forbidden Book of Magic. According to Zane, Atticus used his hacking skills to break into the safe. After taken, he had been possessed for three years before being rescued by Jaylin. Afterwards, he roomed back with Zane, who had been rooming by himself before.

Ever since being rescued, Atticus has often used his smarts to help the team and has grown closer with them. He also is willing to help anyone with a crush on that certain someone. He had tried helping Chazz in wooing Jaylin, who responded in claiming she was not interested in him. Ironically, Atticus has shown to flirt with Jaylin later on, after that incident, and has succeeded in getting a 'yes' from Jaylin to go out with him. Though, Zane doesn't believe that relationship will last.

Atticus will continue to help the team with his smarts, while also winning a few kisses from girls that are wooed by his handsome good looks and charming brain.

Bastion Misawa 

A Ra Yellow student, who is a shy and helpless romantic. He held a crush on Alexis Rhodes for a while. It is through Alexis that he became friends with Jaylin and part of the team. He is willing to train and work hard to both impress Alexis and become close with her. Though, Bastion doesn't believe in himself as much as he wishes to, despite the fact Alexis seems to believe in him.

Bastion has achieved to win Alexis' heart and become Alexis' boyfriend. It's obvious that he loves Alexis and cares about her deeply. They seem to hardly have any conflicts and grow closer by every waking moment. That doesn't keep him from befriending and growing close with the rest of the team. Bastion has grown a close friendship with Jaylin and the team. He will continue to support and help the team in anyway he can, while also growing closer with his girlfriend and love Alexis Rhodes.

Professor Banner

Originally, he was Jaylin's school teacher and trainer in using dark powers. It seemed like his powers were very small. He owns a cat named Pharaoh and seems to show a laid back personality. He's always looking after Jaylin and her friends, especially being that they often have to protect the school from Nightshroud, Trueman and Tragoedia. Though, the professor had been working with the three spirits the entire time.

Professor Banner, in the past, worked with Maxamillion Pegasus as an archaeologist, then lost his wife and children one by one. He quit the job, not being able to deal with the pain. He worked as a teacher at Duel Academy, then was struck with a skin disease that was slowly killing him painfully. Nightshroud, Trueman and Tragoedia took advantage of this and made him a deal to cure his skin disease, if Professor Banner worked for them. To make sure he remembered whom he was working for and not betray them, he would have a day of dealing with the skin disease once every year.

While dealing with this one-day-a-year breakout, Jaylin had seemed to hold a lot of fear and it effected her powers. Professor Banner began seeing this and his views about Jaylin changed. He developed a soft spot for her, being all too familiar with the corrupt burden she carries. Because of this, Professor Banner was willing to break the contract and sacrifice himself, so Jaylin could save the school. He currently resides as Jaylin's spirit guardian.

Chazz Princeton

One of Jaylin's friends, who happens to have had a crush on Jaylin since the start of school. Unfortunately, Jaylin has never returned those feelings. Despite that, Chazz is willing to respect that and even help Jaylin and her team. Chazz has not become an official member of the team, being that he does not want to be part of the paranormal or use his powers that he happens to obtain.

Chazz seems to be friends with three spirits, who are the Ojama brothers and sister. It's not certain of his relationship with them. They seem to share a strange sibling relationship, the Ojama's looking up to him. At times they annoy him and at times he shows to care about them.

Despite not wanting to be part of Jaylin's team, Chazz still will help in small ways that he can. Despite not wanting to be involved with using his powers, that's not to say he never will. He still cares about Jaylin and her friends, despite himself. More than that, he is also protective of Jaylin.

Chazz has two older brothers, who are in charge of a family Electronics Corporation. They have tried challenging him in the past, believing Chazz to be weak. He has proved them wrong and prevented his brothers from owning Kaiba Corp. Chazz hopes to prove himself to be better than his brothers, even if it means starting his own business, since his brothers already own the family company.

It is not certain if Chazz will continue to try to woo Jaylin or help her and her team in the future. Only time will tell.

Dr. Crowler

The teacher of Duel Academy, who often gets mistaken for a woman, due to his flamboyant style and wearing as much makeup as a rodeo clown. He is also the father of Belowski, who is Jaylin's ex boyfriend.

It's revealed that Dr. Crowler used to dress like a normal teacher, until the death of his wife. Often, he uses his makeup to cover up the pain. It doesn't distract him from teaching or protecting the students. The students always come first and has grown fond of Jaylin. Her being the daughter of Yugi Moto is the reason that he decided to be her Examination Dueling Opponent during the Examination Duel.

Despite knowing about Jaylin's powers and what Jaylin is capable of, Dr. Crowler still worries for her. It's normal, being she is an important student. He also seems to not always predict what happens and will often be seen surprised when something of the paranormal happens.

Chancellor Shepard

The dean of Duel Academy, who seems to rely on Jaylin and her friends to protect the school. Though, if the students are in danger, he will be sure to keep them safe. He's also under Seto Kaiba.

Mr. Barnaparte

Was a substitute teacher for Professor Banner when he was sick one day. He seems to be very strict and doesn't take teasing very well.

Belowski Crowler

Jaylin's ex boyfriend. They started dating, after a single duel where Belowski summoned his Moki-Moki and Happy Lover, which Jaylin found to be adorably cute. Though, that relationship only lasted a week. They share no hard feelings and it's hinted that Belowski cares about Jaylin still, though not in a romantic way.

Yugi Moto

The king of games and father of Jaylin Yuki. He adopted Jaylin when she was five, after fighting for custody rights. He cares deeply about Jaylin, always protective of her and considers her his little princess. Because Yugi is an archaeologist, these days he often goes on trips to other countries. He also runs into adventures, being why Jaylin is experienced with dealing with paranormal things.

It's known that Yugi also harbors dark powers that he inherited from Atem. Because he got them in his teenage years and wasn't born with them, he had the worst problems in controlling his powers. This lead to him hurting his friends, isolating himself on another island, then killing a friend he fell in love with. Because his powers were out of control, Seto Kaiba found him and was able to calm Yugi down before placing him on the island that was previously Duelist Kingdom where he would talk to his friends from web cam, while learning to control his powers. Once he had enough control to not hurt anyone, he returned to Domino City.

Yugi went to college and moved out of his parents' home, using the money he won from tournaments. He felt lonely, so he decided to adopt and met Jaylin Yuki. He was reluctant to adopt her at first, being that her parents didn't give up their custody over her. Then, when Yugi found Jaylin on the sidewalk bleeding, after being kicked out of the house, with a bite mark on her shoulder and instantly fought for custody rights. Yugi couldn't forgive Jaylin's parents for what they did and has always been protective over Jaylin to a high degree.

Jaylin's adoption lead to Yugi's relationship with Joey being almost broken and with Seto's being strengthened. Yugi would often ask Seto to look after Jaylin, while he was at school, then work. It wasn't until two years after the incident that Joey and Yugi became friends again. Yugi began teaching Jaylin how to control her powers at age 6, teaching her everything he knew.

Yugi was able to grow a close relationship with Jaylin, but soon would discover her corrupted side that she constantly battles. Many times, Yugi grows sorely afraid that Jaylin may turn dark and lose her. It seems like he almost did last summer when Jaylin used the Orichalcose. Yugi has always forgiven and loved Jaylin, despite her corruption. More than that, he's always looking out for her. After all, Jaylin is Yugi's princess.

Yugi's Ka is Winged Kuriboh named Kuri, who appears next to Jaylin from time to time.

Seto Kaiba

The creator and founder of Duel Academy. He is Yugi's arch rival, but also a close friend. He's helped Yugi with taking care of Jaylin, while he was at school or work. He also hired Jaylin as part of his security team, even being captain of said team. Though, after the events of last summer, he enrolled Jaylin into Duel Academy to take care of what's going on in the Abandoned Dorm and to give her a chance to start over.

It's clear that while Seto doesn't admit to it, he does care about Jaylin like a daughter figure and used to spoil her as a child. Though, once Jaylin grew up, Seto became a bit more stern with her. He can act like Jaylin's boss and guardian at the same time. It's clear that Yugi leaves Seto in charge to look after Jaylin when he is not around, even leaving the God cards to Seto. Seto has said that the cards that were left to him for when he needs to use them to protect Jaylin and others from her as well.

Shon Rhinoski

Jayin's childhood friend. He and Jaylin have known each other longer than anyone else, even Yugi, being that he was dropped off at the Orphanage often. His family often fight and while there's no farther information, it's hinted that they're probably abusive as well. Other farther information is that he's sexist, a gambler and doesn't treat his past girlfriends very well. Despite that, he's protective over his three closest female friends, Katal, Kathle and Jaylin.

Katal and Kathle Yakasha

Jaylin's childhood friends and twin sisters. They've grown up in the Orphanage along with Shon and Jaylin. Though, Shon has known Jaylin longer.

Blair Flannigan

A student of Jaylin's old school. She was part of a tour of Duel Academy and claims to soon be a student of that school later in the future.


	2. A New Day Strikes

**Here is the sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh DA. Compared to the anime, I'm actually going to start this one completely different. For one, I don't think Aster appearing at Duel Academy and dueling Jaden had any point. If he wanted to find out Jaden's strategy to beat him or if that was Satorious was going for, they could've just watched Jaden's duel that was recorded on television of him dueling Chazz. I don't know. Maybe it's just me. Review please!**

It was another year at Duel Academy and new students were being flown to the island. A lot of them were excited, especially one in particular named Hassleberry Tyranno. He had been able to enter through a military scholarship program. He went to Military School, so he would gain opportunities for whatever career path he chose. He still wasn't sure which, but he was up for a new adventure. He was also a huge fan of dinosaurs.

He looked through his schedule and dorm room. Hassleberry wasn't happy that they stuck him in Ra Yellow and not Obelisk Blue. He worked so hard to get to the high ranks, but getting to Obelisk Blue wasn't part of the scholarship and had to work his way in starting in Ra Yellow. Though, he did eventually cool off, thankful that he was at least not dormed in the bottom-of-the-barrel campus.

After getting off the plane, Hassleberry carried his stuff into his dorm room that was shown on the papers he was given. He opened the door and saw his roommates, well two of them he assumed were his roommates. There was a third person in the room that was a girl and from Slifer Red. He had to guess this one was invited.

"And that's 21. BAM!" The third person smirked, slamming her 8 of hearts next to 6 of clubs and 7 of diamonds.

"Damnit!" The roommate with the black hair said.

"Aww, I was so close," the smaller roommate with the blue hair whined.

"You boys owe me an ice cream cup," the third person smirked.

"Fine, Jaylin. A deal's a deal."

"Hey, new roommates!" Hassleberry greeted as the boys looked behind them and the third person grinned and waved. Whoa, the third one was a beauty.

"Hi! Name's Jaylin Yuki. I was just here to kick these boys' asses in a game of Blackjack for the tenth time in a row," Jaylin bragged.

"You really are the daughter of the King of Games," the roommate with the black hair smirked, then looked at Hassleberry. "My name is Bastion Misawa."

"Syrus Truesdale. It's a pleasure to meet you," Syrus introduced.

"Wait, daughter of the King of Games? You!? But... aren't you a bit... older to be his kid?" Hassleberry asked in complete shock.

"Adopted when I was five," Jaylin explained.

"Oh, that explains. Wow, that's really cool! I didn't even know the great Yugi Moto had a kid."

"Everyone was surprised," Syrus replied. "We're just about to head to the Ra Yellow Cafeteria."

"And, buying me an ice cream cup," Jaylin grinned as the boys sighed.

Hassleberry grinned, following the gang and knowing that this was going to be the best school year of his life. On the way to the cafeteria, Jaylin accidentally ran into someone, making him drop his books. From the looks of it, it seems like this kid was in Obelisk Blue and was in the Ra Yellow Campus from an invite. Two of the boys behind him chuckled, probably friends that were teasing him. The boy fixed his glasses and was picking up his books, then Jaylin helped him, offering him one of the books.

"Here. Sorry about that," Jaylin apologized.

"Uh... th-thanks... um..." The boy said.

"Jaylin Yuki," Jaylin introduced.

"Bob Banter," Bob shyly replied, showing a bit of blush.

"Nice to meet ya," Jaylin replied, then remembered about going to the Ra Yellow Cafeteria. "Oh, gotta go. See ya!" She caught up with her friends as Bob watched Jaylin leave with his cheeks still red, then hid his face, while catching up with his two friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Domino City, there was an Underground casino where everyone attended that were on the invite list. Of course, being on the list meant you had to be familiar with those that worked _behind the scenes_. It included Underground dueling where duelists would duel for money, some included shock collars. This place was practically the location for any criminal activity that existed, if it did.

A duelist attended this place named Aster Phoenix, along with his best friend Sartorius. They were valuable customers. Aster was known as the fourth of the top five strongest duelists in the world, alongside Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler. He was sitting with his best friend at a dining table where they served food and alcohol for when the gamblers needed their break or plan any illegal dealings.

"I have already predicted the coming events," Sartorius said with his bright and reassuring eyes.

"I know. You've told me so many times, I can't even count," Aster replied as he and Sartorius were being delivered drinks.

"Here," the bar girl said, showing a beaming smile as she provided the two glasses of beer.

"Thank you," Aster replied. He drank his beer.

"If we are to stand any chance, we need to target Yuki," Sartorius replied, showing a more serious face.

"How? You know she could kill. Didn't you see what she did last year!? There's also her father, who isn't working. He already is suspecting us, along with Kaiba," Aster replied.

"He is a difficult one. I will take care of him. You go after Yuki. I already registered you as a student."

"And, you didn't do this earlier, why?" Aster asked boredly, folding his arms.

"I need everything to be set at the right time. It is why I chose this place specifically to discuss the matter," Sartorius replied showing a smile as Aster's eyes seemed to turn gray for a single second before reverting back to their original hazel.

"Yes."

The bar girl had been overhearing the entire conversation and walked inside the kitchen before setting the tray in the sink. She turned to the two other workers, saying, "I think Jay is in trouble."

 _"Well, ain't that a big shocker?"_ The male worker said, eyes glaring, while washing the dishes.

"Shon, this isn't the time to be sarcastic. Yugi gave us a mission," the other girl said with glaring eyes.

"I'm pretty sure working in an Underground Casino wasn't one of them. That was our personal choice to pay the rent for our apartment, Katal," Shon replied, rolling his eyes.

"That's not what my sister is talking about and you know it! We need to keep an eye out for the Society of Light. You saw what one member did to Yugi. One attack from the light and those of the dark will get burned. Jaylin still doesn't know Yugi is in the hospital, because of him," Kathle said with worry in her eyes.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Chase away a valuable customer? Our boss ain't gonna be happy and he doesn't give a damn about saving the world," Shon asked, showing glaring eyes.

"No, we try to find out as much information as possible and without _seeing the light_."

"I'm gonna contact Blair," Katal replied, getting out her phone.

* * *

Blair was inside an arcade of some kind filled with slot machines. They were popular places in Japan where kids and adults could play them and win prizes. This particular one was the location of the Underground Casino. She knew this place, because her three friends worked there and would go there to gain information. Since of last year, she has become part of the Saving the World Team. She knew it was illegal to go here, but many times saving the world meant going to dark places. After what happened with Yugi, Blair was definitely on her toes.

As Blair was about to give the secret knock, the door opened to reveal Aster Phoenix. From there, she jumped a bit from Aster appearing suddenly and the amount of light she felt hit her. It was incredibly strong. He smiled gently, almost too nicely, as he approached the young girl.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you," Aster apologized before placing his finger under Blair's chin. His eyes slowly turned gray. "How would you like to _see the light_?"

Blair gasped as she felt a wrecking ball of light crash against her and her eyes began changing black at first, then it was slowly dimming slightly as her mouth was left slightly gaped. It was during this time that Blair's phone began to buzz a text from Katal.


	3. Entering the Twilight Zone

**I think you guys already know that this is starting to linger away from the subplot of the anime. Some of it will be there and some things will change. There will be some episode plots I will include, but it's very likely that I will change a lot of season 2, due to it being of a different genre and the fact it wouldn't fit into this kind of story. Review please!**

Jaylin was busy eating, enjoying her ice cream cup. She was incredibly happy about winning the bet and getting that ice cream cup that Syrus and Bastion paid for. Everyone was sitting at a round table, Alexis sitting next to Bastion and Jaylin sitting between Syrus and Hassleberry. Hassleberry was happy to have made some new friends on the first day. It wasn't something that happened to every new kid when going to a new school.

"So Jay, did you hear about the new professor for the Slifer students?" Alexis asked.

"Oh yeah! So glad too. I don't know if Barnaparte would be able to last teaching the Slifer Red students. He acts like he's got some vendetta or something," Jaylin said as everyone chuckled.

"Who's Barnaparte?" Hassleberry asked.

"He was the Slifer Substitute last grade, after Professor Banner... passed away," Jaylin replied sadly.

"Oh... sorry about that. Were you close?"

"He was an incredible teacher," Jaylin replied with a small and sad smile. "Though, I've been hearing about our new professor."

"I'm also hearing rumors about Barnaparte wanting to tear down the Slifer Red Campus," Syrus said.

"WHAT!? You've got to be joking! That place was built in honor of my father! It's not something you can just tear down in a whim!" Jaylin replied in outrage.

Syrus shrugged, "he thinks that place is just an excuse for kids to be able to enter the academy and think they can pass through by dueling through life. Something about it being _a bad influence on the students_."

"Bad influence my Winged Dragon of Ra's ass. I didn't decide to enter that dorm, because my grades were lousy. Hell, Daddy would kill me, if my grades were lower than a B, including my dancing career," Jaylin said, then drank her milk. After doing so, she squeezed the now empty carton. "If anyone is going to be touching that dorm, they'll have to go through me."

"No argument here," Alexis replied, grinning. "Who knows? We might even have a campaign and duke it out like old times."

"I hear ya," Jaylin smirked, fist-bumping Alexis.

"I can help," Hassleberry and Syrus said at the same time before giving each other glances.

"You guys are awesome," Jaylin grinned before hearing her phone ring. She answered it. "Hello?" There was a pause and Jaylin's face turned blank. "... wha- who did this?" There was another pause as Jaylin's face looked to be of horror. "Oh god... where is he? Is he alright!?" There was a pause and she nodded. Her face seemed determined. "Alright. Thanks, Katal. Bye!" She hung up. "Looks like the Slifer Dorm issue is the least of our problems."

"What happened?" Syrus asked worriedly.

"Dad's in the hospital and my friend Blair has gone missing," Jaylin replied.

"Are you serious?" Alexis asked with a gasp, a hand clasped to her mouth.

Jaylin nodded seriously, then added, "there seems to be a rise in Domino City of a cult called the Society of Light. A group of light users are using their light magic to control the victims they capture. It's dangerous both ways. If the person is a light user, he's bound to the society. If he's a common person with no magic, he's bound to be a puppet. Though, dark users like me can't be brainwashed, if we're attacked... it can be incredibly deadly."

"You mean even you could be in danger?" Syrus asked as Jaylin nodded.

"It can work vice versa, depending on whose powers are stronger in comparison. Though, the more light users there are, the more powerful they can become. It's the same for dark users."

"Uh... light? Dark? What's this mumbo jumbo you're talking about and doesn't magic only exist in myths and fairytales?" Hassleberry asked as everyone chuckled.

"When you hang around with Jay, you step into the Twilight Zone," Bastion informed Hassleberry factly.

"You step into the Twilight Zone when you decide to hang out with anyone with magic. I just happen to have the strongest," Jaylin replied as if it was a common thing.

"Uh... sure," Hassleberry replied, still not believing. Jaylin didn't think it mattered anyways, since he would eventually see it for himself in one way or another.

"So, do your friends plan on anything?" Alexis asked.

"They're going undercover for right now and hopefully find Blair. They already called the police. There's not much they can really do," Jaylin replied sadly.

"I see..."

"You should go see your Dad, if he's in the hospital. I'm sure the school will let you have a few days off," Hassleberry suggested.

"I would, but I'm on a mission and can't leave my post. Believe me, if I could, I'd already be on a plane right now," Jaylin sighed.

"Mission?" Hassleberry asked.

"Jaylin works for Seto Kaiba. She worked as a Security Officer at Kaiba Corp. and was promoted here, due to the disappearances of the students," Alexis explained.

"You worked for security at Kaiba Corp?" Hassleberry asked in utter shock, not believing this.

"I was _in charge_ of Security at Kaiba Corp. I suppose I was a Security Officer of some sort," Jaylin replied, shrugging.

"HA! No way!" Hassleberry smirked, believing this to be a joke.

"Not kidding. Though, if you want proof, you can try hitting me and I can show ya," Jaylin smirked with her eyes filled with challenge.

"Na, no thanks. I don't hit girls," Hassleberry replied, putting his hands up.

"Fair enough. Though, don't expect your Boot Camp experiences to get you out of a Shadow Game."

"A what?"

"As I said, once you hang around with Jay, you step into the Twilight Zone," Bastion smirked teasingly.

* * *

Aster woke up from his slumber with the biggest headache of his life. He groaned, placing his hand on his head as he looked around. He was in his room. Though, his eyes were now blue. When he had met Sartorius at the dining area of the Underground Casino, his eyes looked to be a gray-white. He also had been having blackouts, since the death of his father.

"I need to focus," Aster muttered to himself as he got up and placed on a robe before walking out of his room and down the stairs of the mansion he owned.

Aster's butler appeared, showing a welcoming smile, as he said, "ah, Master Phoenix, good morning. Your breakfast is ready and your guest is waiting at the table."

"My guest?" Aster asked with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes, the one you brought here with you last night," the butler replied as Aster grew more confused. He must have brought over someone during his blackout, but he couldn't remember what happened or whom he brought. "Anyways, enjoy your breakfast. It's best to eat, while it's warm." He left as Aster hesitantly appeared in the dining room.

When Aster appeared, he quietly gasped at the young girl about a year or two younger than him with long black hair and mysterious hazel eyes. She looked at his direction and smiled brightly. It seemed more genuine than most of the guests Aster usually had. Aster had noticed that his guests have lately shown to have the same colored eyes and expressions that made it seem like they were puppets or being controlled. Though, this one seemed to not appear that way.

"Good morning," the girl greeted casually.

"Good morning," Aster replied, walking to the dining table. "Um... not to offend you or anything, but how did you get here? I don't recall anything that happened last night."

"I didn't think you would. We ran into each other at the arcade and you invited me over," the girl replied in a simple manner. "In case you have forgotten, I'm Blair Flannigan."

"Aster... so... you let me invite you to my house... by yourself...?" Aster asked, smelling something fishy.

"Pretty much," Blair replied as Aster blinked. His guests were always like that, but there was something different about this one. It was easy to tell she was lying.

Blair kept eating her breakfast as Aster slowly ate his own, narrowing his eyes a bit. He didn't like that this one wasn't like his other guests. There was no doubt there was more going on than what she was implying. It was written all over her face. They both quietly ate as Blair stuffed herself, then gulping it up with her glass of milk. She wiped her lips with a napkin, then got up from the table.

"That was good. I'll be seeing you later," Blair replied happily as she patted Aster's shoulder, then left out of the dinning room.

Aster furrowed his eyebrows a bit with suspicion. Something was going on and he didn't know what. He turned his head, about to say something, but Blair had already left. She walked into the restroom, then sighed in relief. She noticed that Aster's eyes weren't gray-white like last time. He also acted as if he didn't remember anything that happened last night. Blair was determined to find out what this Society of Light was trying to accomplish and avenge Yugi.

Blair laid against the wall, checking the glowing mark on her shoulder, which looked to be a black star. This was a charm protecting her from the power of the light. She had it on her when Aster ran into her and tried to make her _see the light_. She could feel that light trying to pry into her, but this charm protected her like armor. Though, this would not last long, if the Society found out. She had to pretend to be a member of this Society of Light and destroy it from the inside out like a Trojan Horse.

After taking a deep breath, Blair left the bathroom and heard a knock at the door. Blair watched as Aster called his butler to answer the door. She slowly walked down the stairs and noticed that the visitor knocking on the door was a mysterious man with long black hair and gray-white eyes. Determination was inside Blair as she hid behind a pillar to watch and hear what's going on. Her eyes were filled with determination.

A hand was felt on her shoulder at the same time her mouth was covered. Her face turned, seeing Aster with determined blue eyes. She panicked at first before he put his finger to his lips.

"Shhhh," Aster said as he uncovered Blair's mouth. Blair looked flabbergasted before he pointed toward Sartorius talking to Aster's butler.

"Good evening. Master Phoenix and Miss Flannigan will be right with you," the butler replied.

"Excellent," Sartorius replied with his wide smile.

"Master Phoenix, Sartorius has arrived!" The butler replied.

"I'll be there in a moment!" Aster replied before taking Blair by the wrist and sneaking her in a storage closet. "You know something, don't you? You're not like most of the guests that come here. Something is going on and I don't know what. Sartorius won't tell me anything and I've been inviting guests I don't know that are acting weird."

"The light must not always control you. I think Sartorius is controlling you or something is. I don't know what, but I'm here to find out," Blair replied. She sighed. "I knew I would eventually be found out."

"It doesn't help that your eyes don't match the drones I've seen. Follow me," Aster replied as he took her out of the closet and into the bathroom where he revealed some color contacts that looked the same color as the members of the Society of Light. "I try using these to get as much information as I can, but you seem like you could use them and I don't want you to get blackouts too. I may have an ally after all."

Blair smiled, then nodded as she placed on the contacts, then followed her new friend downstairs to where Sartorius was waiting. He smirked as Aster's eyes began slowly turning to their white-gray color, while Blair felt the power of the light try to probe her. She kept her smile to look like a drone as Sartorius looked over at her direction. His smile showed a fake kind of gentleness, which looked so unnatural.

"It seems we have a new member," Sartorius said, looking toward Aster. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you," Aster replied, looking over at Blair. "She was not hard to catch. All it took was one look..." He gently cupped her chin, making her look into those white-gray eyes that seem to be staring into her soul. "to make her mine."

Blair could hear her heart racing at both the closeness of the contact and the fear that she would be discovered. Despite this, she kept her usual smile and looked into Aster's eyes in return. Sartorius chuckled as the duo instantly looked back at him.

"Let's not get too possessive. She belongs to the Society," Sartorius replied. "Shall we begin?"


	4. Arrival

**Here is the next chapter. This will be when we see what's going on with Yugi and other major characters that will be playing important roles in this fic. No worries, I will start showing the Society of Light doing some major damage. Review please!**

Yugi was lying on the hospital bed. On the outside, he seemed uninjured, but there was no doubt that he had been hurt incredibly bad. Tea held his hand, eyes closed as a few tears began rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them, while her lips trembled, staring at the gold ring around Yugi's ring finger. Her lips slowly formed a sad smile before hearing the door open.

Gaining her composure, Tea stood up and looked over at the person, who opened the door. It was Ryou, Joey and a pregnant Mai following from behind.

"How are ya holdin' up?" Joey asked.

"I'm holding," Tea replied with her calm smile, then it became serious. "Any News?"

"The Society is not lessening and there's no News of Blair's whereabouts. The kids won't listen to anything we say either. I don't know how Yugi was able to talk with those kids," Mai said with glaring eyes.

"Especially that Shon character. No offense to Yuge, but he chooses the worst kind of kids to protect and Jay makes the worst of friends," Joey said critically.

"You're one to talk or have you forgotten what you and Yugi were from middle school to the beginning of High School?" Tea replied with a smirk.

"I changed, after I became friends with Yuge. I stood by him, even when we wouldn't talk to each other for years. Shon makes Kaiba look like a freakin' saint."

"Talking smack about the kids won't bring Yugi back or leave them away from danger," Ryou brought up as Joey gazed his eyes away from everyone.

 _"I know,"_ Joey muttered, then sighed. "I just can't believe this is happening. If this... cult is able to take down Yuge, I can't imagine what it will do to Jaylin."

"You know Kaiba won't let anything happen to her. As big of a jerk as he is, he's like her godfather. He always protects her," Tea said calmly.

"It doesn't help. I know Kaiba has always looked after Jaylin, even when she was in her psycho mode, but it doesn't make me worry less. This Society is taking away everyone I love and now has put my best friend in a coma," Joey said, gazing sad eyes toward Yugi.

Tea showed very sorrowful eyes as she gazed at Yugi's helpless body. She walked over to his side and gently brushed golden locks from his face. A sad smile formed on her lips with a new-found determination.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to find a way to stop this Society. Yugi has done more than enough to help stop them. With Blair missing, I fear for the kids. They're not just my students, they're family. We share memories together and I know they're discouraged with Yugi in the hospital. I'm going to be with them and stay by them as long as I'm still alive and this ring resides on my finger," Tea said with determination, showing her engagement ring. "I know that if it were Yugi, that's what he would do."

"When did you go from friendship speeches to speeches about family?" Joey asked, showing a teasing smirk.

"I suppose growing up. I used to think that friendship was more important than anything. As kids, we grew up so close together and now I've created bonds with those more precious than anything. Yugi has sacrificed more for those kids and I want to protect them just as much. Yugi will get better, but he won't forgive me if I just stand here, while the Society targets them. I wouldn't forgive myself either."

"Then, why are we standing around here? Let's find those kids," Joey smirked as Tea smiled, along with Ryou. The four of them began setting off, but not before Tea rest her eyes upon Yugi one last time.

* * *

Blair watched fearfully as she held tightly onto Aster, arms around his waist. Her hair blew against the wind as she stared at those light gray eyes. Her heart felt as if it was racing a hundred miles per minute. If she made one wrong move, she would be dead. It didn't help of _whom_ Aster was targeting. Blair had to play along.

The motorboat the duo were riding was parked on the dock of a private boat near Duel Academy. It was close enough where they could travel there, but not too close where Kaiba would be able to spot them. Aster entered inside the private boat, which was very luxurious. A small smirk appeared upon his lips before his eyes turned to their normal color, and began blinking. Aster looked around, then saw Blair.

"W-What happened?" Aster asked, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Don't you remember? We came here to perform our next mission," Blair replied robotically, knowing that there were security cameras on the boat. She needed a place to talk with Aster privately.

"Uh..." Aster replied, a part of him fearing that this girl might've been finally possessed, but she still acted the same as before as far as how she acted as being _one of them_.

"Let us relax. We'll find something to eat," Blair replied, signaling Aster to follow her.

Aster reluctantly followed Blair to a walk-in freezer. Once they stepped inside, Blair carefully closed the door, making sure it wasn't locked. The walk-in freezer had no security cameras and as long as they whispered, no other security cameras could hear them.

 _"I haven't got anything, so far, but you're on a mission that targets Duel Academy,"_ Blair whispered.

 _"Phew, I thought they had you for a second,"_ Aster replied, sighing in relief.

 _"There are cameras, so we need to be careful."_

 _"I see. Thank you for the warning. At this point, I think you might be the only ally I can count on for right now. Is there a way I can break out of this spell or whatever it is that Sartorius has me under?"_

 _"I don't know,"_ Blair replied, folding her arms from the cold and sadly staring at the floor. She looked up at Aster with determined eyes. _"But, I'll get you out of this if it's the last thing I do."_

 _"Thank you,"_ Aster replied as Blair smiled brightly. A slight frown appears upon his lips. _"Why are you willing to do this? You could have used the time to run to your friends and family, then escape before the Society discovered you."_

 _"There's someone that would do the same for me. He's in a coma, because he fought the Society to protect us. I don't want that sacrifice to be in vein."_

 _"... I see. Is this someone a boyfriend or something?"_

 _"Huh? N-No, he's not. Just... someone important,"_ Blair replied with a sorrowful expression.

Aster nodded, then hugged Blair, who felt comfortably warm from his body heat. She smiled slightly, returning the hug. Blair could no longer return to her friends. Aster needed her, someone to rely on at a time when he could trust no one else. As long as Blair could stand by his side, Aster felt some sort of security inside. Unfortunately, Blair knew that there would be no relief. This relief Aster felt would only be temporary.

* * *

Because Sartorious temporarily released his control over Aster, Jaylin wasn't able to sense the light coming from the luxurious boat that was a bit far from the island. She was focusing on getting to her class on time and remained clueless of what was going on in Domino City, aside from her father being in the hospital. She rushed as fast as she could with books in her arms, then made it to her classroom, sighing in relief. Her heart was pounding from running so much.

"Wow, you made it," Ronda teased as Jaylin playfully pushed her.

"Shut up," Jaylin replied before hearing footsteps of their new teacher entering the classroom.

An older male entered the classroom. He was tall, had short brown hair that was neatly laid and bold brown eyes. He wore a slifer red trench coat to signify that he was a teacher in charge of the Slifer Red Campus. For some of the students, they noticed that his eyes and smile felt very familiar. There was something about his familiar presents.

Jaylin seemed to say a name from her lips with no sound, making Ronda and Carl furrow their eyebrows a bit in confusion.

"Did you say something?" Carl asked.

"Good morning, class. Due to Professor Banner's passing, I shall be your new teacher, Mr. Hibiki. I was also hired as the new Dark Magic Trainer. If you have any questions, feel free to ask," Mr. Hibiki replied calmly and happily. A student raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Truesdale."

Being that Syrus was now rooming in the Ra Yellow Dorm, he was currently sitting next to Bastion. He asked, "what's your level in dark magic?"

"Lower than Professor Banner's. My eye color is black with a hint of red. Not as impressive as having red eyes and not as scary as gold, but it's average," Mr. Hibiki replied. Another student raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Rhodes?"

"I think I've seen you somewhere before. Have we met?" Atticus asked. There was something about this new teacher that felt familiar, especially those eyes.

The teacher chuckled, showing a smirk that was especially familiar to Atticus. He replied, "Probably because you dated my cousin during the summer before breaking it off."

"C-Cousin!?" Atticus gasped, staring at Jaylin with wide eyes.

Jaylin shrugged, "Julie Yuki had an older brother, who had a son." When it came to her real parents, she tend to call them by their real name for personal reasons.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises?" Carl smirked at Jaylin.

"Since this is the first day, I'll be starting out with introductions to get to know each other a bit. I am Koyo Hibiki. I have been working as a teacher for about seven years. I enjoy dueling and carry an Elemental Hero deck. I also have a younger sister and a younger cousin, who happens to be a student in this classroom," Koyo introduced calmly as the students began muttering amongst themselves.

After some introduction, lunch started and everyone walked to the front of the classroom to get their lunch. Jaylin received her tray and poured herself some food. She then walked up to Koyo with a very happy smile.

"Hey Koy," Jaylin greeted.

"Hey Jaylie. How have you been?" Koyo asked with a grin.

"Good. I'm going to guess Kaiba hired you to look after me?"

Koyo nodded, showing a sad smile. He replied, "It's getting dangerous in Domino City."

Jaylin sighed, "figures."

"... how long has it been since you and Midori have gotten together?" Koyo asked with caring eyes.

"I don't know... a lot has been going on with this whole Abandoned Dorm thing," Jaylin said, arms crossed, while staring into the distance.

"I think it would be good for you two to spend some time together."

"Sure, but I can't abandon my post."

"I understand."

"Yeah..." Jaylin replied as the two cousins gave shares of smiles.


	5. Discovery of Light

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long with the next update to this. I'm about to start on my job this Monday, so I will be very busy and have been busy these past couple of months. I was able to update my stories, so I'm hoping I can still do that, while also working. Anyways, enjoy and review please!**

Jaylin was seven years old at this time. Yugi had been raising her for two years and this was his last year in college before graduation. It seemed so long ago, since she left her real home. Her life had changed drastically for the better. Joey had recently madeup with Yugi, though she still didn't completely trust him yet. Jaylin had developed a habit of not trusting anyone, thus she refused to look at them in the eyes. It also had been a year since Yugi started training Jaylin. At the very least, she was getting better at controlling her powers, but still had a hard time not challenging anyone to a shadow game.

At the moment, Jaylin was reorganizing her deck and changing it. It was very important to constantly change the cards in her deck and strategies to make her dueling less predictable. She was proud to have gained the title _Best Duelist_ in Domino Elementary. So far, no one was able to best her. It wasn't to say she was undefeatable. She had yet to beat Yugi or Kaiba in a duel and she had been practicing her skills against them for two years. Kaiba even let her practice with one of his robots and she was able to beat it on the highest level. She was vastly improving.

Hearing the door open, Jaylin turned her head, seeing it was Yugi. She grinned, placing her cards on the table, then ran to Yugi, nod-bowing to him as a form of greeting.

"Welcome home, Daddy," Jaylin greeted.

"Hello, Princess. There's someone I want you to meet," Yugi said, moving aside to show a tall man in a long red trench coat with brown hair and eyes. Next to him was a woman, slightly younger than the man, with similar features like the face shape and eyes, but with jet black hair. The man appeared to be 18 and the young woman appeared to be 16, though the woman wore a Slifer Red uniform, indicating that she was a student of Duel Academy. It had recently opened about a year or so ago.

"Jay-Jay?" The man spoke in almost a joyful whisper as Jaylin backed up, not trusting this man. "Oh... I guess you don't remember. You were a baby, the last I saw you." He nod-bowed as a form of greeting. "My name is Koyo Hibiki. I'm your cousin from your mother's side. This is my sister, Midori Hibiki."

Jaylin looked up at the two siblings in wonder, turning her attention to Yugi, who gave a nod. Jaylin nodded to her cousins as a form of greeting.

"Hello... nice to meet you," Jaylin replied, not showing a smile. She didn't know them after all. She turned to her father. "How did you find them?"

"By accident. Koyo happens to attend the same college as me. I mentioned you in my conversation and he made the connection. I thought it would be good for you to meet your other family outside of your parents," Yugi replied as Jaylin gazed her eyes at the floor, glaring at it. Yugi showed a saddened frown.

"Has she been through a lot?" Koyo asked as Yugi turned to him, sadly nodding. He looked at Jaylin. "May I talk to you?"

Jaylin looked up, replying, "yes."

Koyo bent down to Jaylin's level, and said, "I'm very sorry you had to go through that. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do about it. If I could, I would."

"The same with me," Midori replied, also having bent down to Jaylin's level. "I've never met you before, but I would like to get to know you."

"Why didn't you come see me before?" Jaylin asked, not looking at them in the eyes.

"You know your Mom and Dad, our Aunt and Uncle?" Koyo asked Jaylin as she looked up with coldness in her eyes.

"They're not my mom and dad. Daddy is right there," Jaylin declared, pointing at Yugi, who felt a bit flustered, but showed a small smile.

"I can see that... well, _they_ moved from Tokyo City a few years ago and there wasn't a single trace of you or them. We heard the King of Games adopted a young girl, but we didn't catch your name or the name of the parents. It broke our hearts when they ran off with you like that."

"Why did they run off?"

"We don't know."

Jaylin sighed, then nodded. She knew her parents were jerks and decided to take his word for it. Her father seemed to trust Koyo, but he trusted everyone. She responded, "Will you stay for dinner?"

"Only if it's okay with your father," Koyo chuckled, turning to Yugi.

"Since you passed her test, it's fine," Yugi replied, halfly joking as Jaylin giggled. She excitedly ran to the kitchen to start making rice balls. While following her, Yugi turned to the siblings. "I promise, she'll warm up to you in time."

Koyo and Midori smiled happily. They were glad that they were slowly beginning to gain Jaylin's trust. It was good for Jaylin to be able to know her real family that weren't like her parents. She needed some family connections that she could trust.

* * *

"Ah, that explains," Carl replied with a simple smile upon her lips, after Jaylin explained her story of how she came to know about Koyo. "You never say much about your real parents, except that they're _bad news_."

"I don't like talking about them," Jaylin replied, holding onto her fishing pole. She was sitting on a large boulder by the Slifer Red Dorm, fishing. Carl, Ronda and Alexis were sitting on the cliff behind her, Alexis fishing with Jaylin.

"He's also supposed to be our new Dark Magic Trainer. Can Dark Magic be inherited?" Ronda asked with slightly widened eyes.

"It can, though not always. It just depends on the genes, I suppose. It's like any other inherited genes, some get it and some don't," Jaylin replied, shrugging. "Though, depending on how powerful the magic user is can also depend on if the parents have them or not."

"Wait, your powers are more powerful than the entire student body. If you say that our magic can become powerful, depending on if our parents or extended families have dark magic or not, does that mean...?" Ronda asked, eyes showing realization.

"My parents, my _real_ parents, have dark magic as well," Jaylin finished, her words sounding incredibly bitter.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"_ Jaylin cried with pleading tears as she felt her father pulling her by the arm. She had just delivered a penalty game to the dog, while she was in the bathroom, but luckily it only froze the dog in place.

"Don't you _sorry_ me! We won't be having any of that bullshit curse running in this house!" Jaylin heard her dad shout in disapproval.

Jaylin saw her mother pet the dog and it instantly unfroze. She saw the door leading to outside, and began fighting more tears bursting. She began screaming and kicking as her eyes glowed gold, then felt herself being lifted by the neck as she felt something freezing her in place. She could breath, but she felt as if she was strapped against an invisible wall. Her father's eyes began digging deep into her soul, eyes that weren't their usual brown, but dark red.

"You _will_ stop this, Jaylin! No child of mine will be hurting anyone else, not our family dog or anyone else. You may think you're powerful, but you're not," Jaylin heard her father speak as she squeezed her eyes shut in fear, tears pouring down her eyes.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Jaylin sobbed, not wanting this to continue.

* * *

Jaylin could never forgive her parents for everything they did. At one point, she thought she could. Yugi wanted her to, but would eventually see that it was just as impossible as it was for him. He wouldn't like it, but it wasn't to say he couldn't understand it. Of all the parents Jaylin was born to, they had to be two parents with powerful dark magic. They weren't as powerful as hers, but for the time being as a small child, they were powerful enough to render her from using dark magic on the dog. It was only a matter of time before Jaylin's powers would grow to the point where her parents could no longer stop it.

Koyo, for Jaylin, was hope. He gave Jaylin understanding wisdom and explained that most of her blood family was nothing like her parents. Her parents weren't even married. It just so happened that her mother was always wild as a young girl, then met her father, who ran an underground casino at the time. When Jaylin's grandfather threatened to call the police, after catching Jaylin's mother going to that underground casino with Jayin's father, the parents decided to run away together. They were never heard from again, until Koyo found Jaylin and announced to the rest of the family what had happened.

Jaylin had met the family her real parents took her away from. They were incredibly stunned about whom Jaylin was adopted by, being Yugi was incredibly famous. They also were stunned that Jaylin's dark magic was as powerful as it was, being they knew about the dark magic Jaylin's mother had, but not what her father had. This didn't surprise Jaylin's grandfather, being he claimed that his daughter would often get herself hooked with those with dark magic and felt they "got to her." Many of the people Jaylin's mother would associate with were often those that labeled themselves separate from those with no magic. They were like a family, only secluded themselves from those with no dark magic, including those with light magic.

During training, Koyo often taught Jaylin emotional discipline, learning to control her emotions. He also taught the girl to not let her emotions define her friends. Many times friends are those that will tell you things you don't like or don't want to hear. Words were the most influential and harmful to any person. Jaylin had to learn to perceive what words were hallow and real, while learning to not let the harmful ones stab her. Jaylin would become a powerful ally, but also the greatest enemy. Jaylin would never forget what she did during the summer of last year. If she had not heard her father and if Koyo hadn't been there, she would have taken the souls of the entire planet.

While thinking on these things, Jaylin felt something. It wasn't a dark user, but a disturbing feeling she had been having, since earlier this summer. Sometimes she'd feel a few people have this kind of... something. She felt it within Chazz, Alexis and Bastion, but now there seemed to be a growing amount of people with this and they often wore white. Something wasn't right. It felt warm. It was like a campfire feeling, only the feeling came from within Jaylin's soul.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked, seeing the look on Jaylin's face.

Jaylin looked at Alexis, now being taken from her worry. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Yes, there was that feeling she felt inside Alexis. It wasn't as big as she felt a moment ago, but almost like a spark. It was slightly stronger in Miss Fonda. _What was this?_

"It's... nothing... actually, Alexis, is there something that makes you feel different than everyone else?" Jaylin asked.

Alexis blinked, then furrowed her eyebrows slightly before replying, "I don't believe so, why?"

"There's this feeling I've been having from many people lately. It's like a warm feeling, but I can't explain it," Jaylin replied, looking up at Alexis, who seemed very confused. "I feel it from you too, though it's not as strong."

"I've been feeling this too," Ronda replied. "What is this and you feel a bit inside Alexis?"

Jaylin nodded, replying, "I don't know, but I feel it in Chazz, Bastion and Miss Fonda too. It's stronger in Chazz."

"Doesn't Chazz have dark powers?"

"I thought he did, but... now that it's stronger than last year, I'm very sure it's different."

"That's... weird?" Alexis replied, still confused.

"May I take your hand?" Jaylin asked

"I suppose," Alexis replied, giving Jaylin her hand. Jaylin closed her eyes, deciding to use the usual check for dark powers. Suddenly, it instantly went from feeling warm to feeling as if her hand was on an iron skillet.

Jaylin and Alexis screamed at the same time, flenching from each other as they stared at each other with horror in their eyes. Jaylin's eyes were gold, while Alexis' eyes were light gray before they faded into their normal colors again.

"What in Ra's name was that?" Carl asked, looking all freaked out.

"What makes the eye color change silverish gray?" Jaylin asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Gray?" Alexis asked with glaring eyes.

"I saw it too. Your eyes changed gray for a second," Ronda replied.

"Normally, Kuri would be here, but since Dad is in a coma and Winged Kuriboh is his Ka..." Jaylin muttered hopelessly, then an idea came. "Maybe Chazz or Miss Fonda know something."

"What about Bastion?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know. It's not as strong within him, so he might be just as clueless as you are right now. I didn't feel it within either of you last year, but I still felt something in Chazz and Miss Fonda," Jaylin replied.

"Why didn't you say anything or investigate it?" Carl asked, folding her arms.

"I thought it was dark magic and still thought they were. I get the feeling they're not now, now that there's beginning to be an increase in a number of people in Domino City with this same feeling wearing white," Jaylin replied, voicing her annoyance. That's when it suddenly hit her. "It's light magic. Dad told me that light magic is the only dangerous magic to dark magic and vice versa."

"I've been wondering why Chazz never wanted to train with us," Ronda muttered quietly.

"If I have light magic, does that mean Atticus does too?" Alexis asked, still freaking out.

"I don't think so. I didn't feel this warm presence inside him like I did with you. Besides, he would've been dead already, if that was the case, since... you know... the Forbidden Dorm," Jaylin pointed out.

"Hm... I'll talk to Bastion, maybe we can both ask Chazz about this as well. If not, I'll talk to Miss Fonda. Someone must know something about this," Alexis said with determination.

"I agree," Ronda nodded.

"So much for our fishing trip," Jaylin sighed, reeling in her line, then packing away her supplies.

"At least we learned something, hm?" Carl smirked as Jaylin giggled.

"I suppose so."

"Say, where are the boys at?" Alexis wondered.

"I think Bastion and Syrus are hanging out with the new guy, Hassleberry, by the bridge," Jaylin replied.

"I hope we don't freak the new guy out with all this weirdness," Carl smirked as the girls laughed.

"I think I'd be more than a little weirded out without our help, after being here for a while," Jaylin joked.

"True," Carl agreed as the girls laughed once again.

Jaylin heard something from the grass as she turned and noticed someone hiding behind a tree. She looked at her friends with a smile.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up," Jaylin told her friends.

"You better," Carl exclaimed as the girls went on ahead to find the boys.

Jaylin waved, waiting for her friends to walk ahead before turning to where the figure was behind the tree. She showed a small smile, then carefully peeked around the tree. She said, "it's okay, I ain't gonna bite ya, though I would like to know why you're stalking me."

"Uh um... sorry... I'm not good... with socializing," a familiar voice replied, revealing himself from behind the tree.

"Oh, Bob. Aren't you the guy I ran into on my way to lunch?"Jaylin asked.

"Ye-Yeah," Bob replied, showing a shy blush upon his cheeks.

"Are you always this flustered when talking to someone?" Jaylin teased slightly, showing a small smirk.

"N-No, just... um... people that... well..."

"Awesome, sweet, pretty?" Jaylin asked as Bob blushed cherry red and she laughed in response. "Just messin' with ya."

Bob laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, while replying, "y-yeah."

"You know, if you wanna hang out with us, all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks... I mean..." Bob stuttered, then cleared his throat, performing a nod bow. "Thank you."

"No problem," Jaylin replied, patting Bob's shoulder.

"Y-You should probably catch up with your friends or... you know... they'll be worried," Bob replied in a mutter.

"True. Why don't you hang out with us right now?" Jaylin offered.

"N-No, that's alright. I don't want to intrude and... b-besides... I have to catch up on... you know... homework," Bob replied lamely.

"Alright. Don't be afraid to ask to hang out with us, okay," Jaylin winked, making Bob blush once more.

"Oh... Alright."

Jaylin smiled before running off to catch up with her friends. Meanwhile, Bob watched Jaylin leave, then banged his head on the tree he was hiding in. He muttered, "I'm such an idiot. I looked like a complete stalker in front of her."

Bob slide, then sat against the tree. Here he was, an Obelisk Blue nerd with the biggest crush on a Slifer Red girl he just met yesterday. He was being teased for this crush by his friends and didn't know how to approach Jaylin Yuki, the most beautiful girl Bob had ever laid his eyes on. Everytime Bob saw Jaylin, his whole world spun upside down and his words jumbled. He looked like a fool in front of the girl he crushed on hard, because he didn't know how to approach her.

Sighing, Bob stared at the ground in defeat. Maybe he did need help.


	6. See the Light

**Here is the next chapter. Man, it's been a while, hasn't it? Though, I do have work and it keeps me busy. Review please!**

Hassleberry, Syrus and Bastion were on a small, hill-like bridge. The three of them seemed to be talking, though Hassleberry was excited about a scheme he had in mind. The others, on the other hand, didn't seem to think on the same mindset as him.

"I understand your sense of justice, but don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" Bastion asked.

"Of course not! I passed all my exams and yet was still placed in this stupid uniform!" Hassleberry argued.

"This is starting to sound like we're fighting the school and I'm already involved in fighting for it," Syrus said nervously.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Jaylin asked, running up to her friends, after overhearing a bit of the conversation.

"Can you smack some sense into this nut? He wants to block the bridge, duel other duelists and steal the losers' duel disks as part protesting against the 'injustice of the school system' for placing him in Ra Yellow and not Obelisk Blue," Bastion asked.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Alexis asked with raised eyebrows.

"That's what I literally just told him!"

"Co'mon! This is a matter of justice and what would you know? You're already in Obelisk Blue," Hassleberry replied passionately as Alexis blinked.

"Hold the phone. I'll take this one," Jaylin said, walking up to Hassleberry. "Everyone has the ability to study hard and reach Obelisk Blue. One of my best friends graduated as an Obelisk Blue student and started as a Slifer Red student at Freshman year."

"Wait, really?" Hassleberry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yep. Besides, there's a lot to take pride in by being placed in Ra Yellow."

"There... is?"

"Look at each dorm, they're named after an Egyptian god card. Do you know the name of the holders of these cards during Battle City?"

"Oh, that's easy," Hassleberry grinned. "Seto Kaiba was the holder of Obelisk the Tormentor, Marik Ishtar was the holder of the Winged Dragon of Ra and Yugi Moto was the holder of Slifer the Sky Dragon."

"Which of these Egyptian gods is the most powerful one among the three?"

"Uh... Obelisk?" Hassleberry questioned, blinking in confusion.

"Nope," Jaylin replied, shaking her head. "It was Ra. Marik Ishtar held the most powerful Egyptian God of them all. Not only that, but he won second place in the finals, while Seto won third and Dad first. In fact, that god card was so powerful, dad couldn't destroy it with his two god cards alone."

"That's still insane in my opinion," Carl grinned.

"What does that have to do with where we're dormed?" Hassleberry asked.

"These dorms, their architecture, structure and rank, they're based off of the three winners of Battle City or the original owners of the god cards. How Kaiba ranks each student isn't based on exams or duels alone, it's a combination. The Slifer dorm is for those that were able to pass their dueling exams with flying colors, but not their regular exams, because Dad depending on dueling alone to become the King of Games he is today. That's why the Slifer Red students are often the most powerful duelists in the school. The Obelisk Blue dorm is for the scholars, because they're the ones that don't focus on their success through dueling, but education and studying alone, regardless of their dueling skills. The Ra Yellow dorm is for those that focus their success on both. That was why Marik was such a challenge and almost won. He wasn't depending on power or calculations, he used both. He studied hard from the ground up from childhood to adulthood. He's now a Psychologist, but also uses dueling as a way to help his patients deal with emotional issues.

"So, don't think that being in Ra Yellow is something to be ashamed of or _need of justice_. There's a lot to be proud of by being in the dorm you're in. I'm proud to be in Slifer Red. I may change my rank in time, but I want to do it through hard work and not by protesting about it. Save those for the real fights where our voices and hard work aren't enough."

"... wow, you sure have a way with words," Hassleberry replied, showing a smile.

"Thanks," Jaylin smirked.

"Besides, if there is something to protest against, it should be Barnaparte tearing down the Slifer Red dorm, equally as extreme," Ronda mentioned.

"Didn't you say something about that?" Hassleberry asked.

"I did. I heard it when I was passing by on my way to class and heard some yelling at the other side of the door of the Main Office. Doctor Crowler didn't seem to happy about the idea and seems very stressed out," Syrus replied.

"I wonder if Marcel knows something? He's Barnaparte's son after all," Carl wondered.

"Who knows? I could ask him at some point," Jaylin replied. Because of her previous relationship with Belowski, she also knew Marcel as an acquaintance.

"Either way, if they start tearing down that dorm, I will move into that dorm," Alexis stated.

"I will move in with you... of course in the boy's side," Bastion stated, blushing at the last part.

"Aw, you're sweet," Alexis cooed, kissing Bastion's cheek as a reward.

 _"SYRUS TRUESDALE AND CARL HYNES, WILL YOU REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM! THANK YOU!"_ Doctor Crowler announced on the intercom.

"I wonder what that's about?" Ronda wondered.

"It's our Rank-Up Exam. If our grades reach a certain number by the end of the Semester, we will be given a Rank-Up Exam as an option to rank up to the next dorm. Depending on how we're graded, we can be ranked up to Ra Yellow, Obelisk Blue or stay as Slifers. Of course, if you're in Ra Yellow, you can only rank up to Obelisk Blue. You can only be ranked down as punishment, if you slack off or something," Carl smirked.

"Awesome! I'll definetly be... uh..." Jaylin replied, then her eyes glowed gold and she cringed at the same time.

"Jay!" Ronda cried out.

"What's wrong and did her eyes change color?" Hassleberry asked, looking incredibly spooked.

"I'm fine. Though, I think we might be in trouble. There's some sort of strong feeling of burning coming from over there," Jaylin said, pointing to a direction deep in the forest.

"I feel something too," Ronda said, holding her arms tightly.

"It seems important. I'm sure Doctor Crowler will understand why we can't make it to our exams," Syrus said.

"No, you guys go. I'll take Bastion and Alexis with me," Jaylin replied with a smile of assurance.

"Are you sure?" Carl asked.

"Positive," Jaylin promised, winking at her friends.

"We've got your back," Alexis promised with a smirk.

"Thanks. Wish you both luck!" Jaylin grinned before her, Alexis and Bastion ran toward the direction where she felt the burning feeling.

"You both go. I'm going to see what in tarnation is going on," Hassleberry said determinedly, rushing toward the same direction as the girls and boy.

"Wait! Hassleberry, it could be-" Syrus called before Hassleberry disappeared into the forest. "...dangerous."

* * *

Aster was standing at the side of a cliff across from Chazz, who was being held upside down in a large white cocoon. The cocoon was glowing brighter as the color white as Chazz was screaming at the top of his lungs, his eyes glowing pure white. White fire was slowly beginning to surround his entire body.

"Let me go!" Chazz screamed bloody murder.

"Not until you _see the light_ ," Aster smirked deviously as his eyes began glowing a very light gray. He then began looking toward the direction of where his guests were coming from.

Jaylin appeared with Bastion and Alexis behind her. They all gasped as they saw the display in front of them. Jaylin glared at Aster with rage building up inside her. Her eyes began glowing gold as Aster cringed slightly. He could feel the powerful darkness within this girl. No matter. He still had an army and was powerful enough to take her on.

"Powerful, but you were unwise to bring your light user friends. It would have been wise to bring your dark magic users, that teacher of yours and your other friend. Then again, your father was foolish as well," Aster smirked wildly.

"So, it was you that hurt Dad!" Jaylin shouted with rage.

"Technically. Don't look at me like that, your father had it coming to him for what he did with my sister."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Did your father not tell you about his little love affair when he ran away from home before his little... _burst of rage_ that killed my sister. Funny how dark users can get so angry and depressed so easily. Your father was no exception to that. He let his anger take control of him and it cost the life of my sister."

"Sarina Saiou... my dad's first lover... she was your sister...? Dude, that was an accident!" Jaylin exclaimed.

"And what? You believe that justifies _murder_? You're naive or a hypocrite. After all, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Might I remind you of that little _temper tantrum_ you had when getting a hold of the Orichalcos?" Aster smirked as his eyes began to glow and Jaylin began feeling burning pains.

"Leave her alone! Who do you think you are!?" Alexis shouted.

"I will show you," Aster replied as he made a fist full of white fire, then shot a wave of it at the three teens. "It's time for you to _see the light_!"

All three teens screamed at the top of their lungs. White fire spread everywhere and was burning all three of them. Blair saw this from afar, then began running toward Aster, who turned his head, smirking. He grabbed Blair by the wrist. White fire began spreading all over Blair as she cringed. Then, the mark on her arm began to glow. Aster glared at the mark, then showed a small smirk.

"I have something better for you," Aster replied as his eyes glowed a light gray again, then Blair gasped before fainting into his arms. "It was only a matter of time before you showed your true colors."

* * *

In Domino City, in the middle of the meeting room for those of the Society of Light, was non other than Sartorius looking at his Arcadia Cards. One of them seemed to be glowing, showing a picture of Aster's face. He began drawing two other cards that were also glowing, one of Chazz, one of Alexis and the other of Bastion. A smirk appeared upon his lips. A small chuckle escaped from his nose.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Hmph... wha..." A voice croaked in the hospital. A nurse turned around, eyes bulged open.

"Mr. Moto, you're awake. Good morning, or should I say afternoon. You've been asleep for about several weeks. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked with a sweet smile.

"Princess... she's..." Yugi croaked.

"Your daughter is still at the school. She's fine, I'm sure. The Society hasn't reached there yet."

"No... they have... I can... feel it," Yugi replied hoarsely plainly. There was pain in his eyes.

"I don't know what's going on, but we can talk about this later. You should rest. You just woke up!"

Yugi turned his head a bit, then noticed something in his hand under the blankets. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He then felt something warm in his hand, taking in the warmth without retracting it. A voice was then heard in his mind.

 _"I'm sorry about everything. I promise I'll fix it. Just know that I love you with all my heart and will do everything in my power to save you,"_ the voice in Yugi's mind was heard. His eyes widened and gasped slightly.

"What is it, Mr. Moto?" The Nurse asked.

"Sarina," Yugi whispered.


	7. Get the Horns

**Another appearance from Shon around the end and a bit of Zane. Zane's role in this one will be different from the anime. We also have a sweet little moment from Bob, who has probably one of the cutest crushes on Jaylin :3 This is going to play a big part in this story. Review please!**

Fonda had felt something hot not too far from the school. She knew that the Society of Light had made it here and made their first attack. Her fears were driving her in anxiety as she continually checked, then double checked everything to make sure they were in order. She felt so powerless, not knowing what to do. She knew if she were to intervene, she would become a victim to their power as well. She probably was already doomed. She couldn't escape though, there would be injured students arriving very soon.

The timing was right, because not too long after Fonda started working, she heard a student walk in. She turned her head and gasped, seeing Bob Banter holding Jaylin's unconscious body over his shoulder. He tried carrying her bridal style, but she was surprisingly heavy. Fonda didn't need to think twice before helping Bob place Jaylin on one of the beds.

"What happened? Where did you find Miss Yuki?" Fonda asked Bob.

"She was unconscious near the woods. There was a lot of burnt grass. There were these guys called _Society of Light_. They're dangerous. I saw them shooting fire, white fire. I was afraid Jaylin would be burned alive," Bob replied, his voice shaken.

Indeed, Jaylin's face and body was covered in black soot. There was no doubt this was from the attack from the Society of Light. Jaylin held very strong dark powers, so she was a huge target for anyone of the light to attack. Poor girl. Bob seemed traumatized by the whole ordeal.

Fonda opened one of Jaylin's eyes, Bob taken aback by the color of it, which was gold, but began showing a hint of orange. Those weren't Jaylin's eye color. Her eyes were beautiful and brown like chocolate.

"She's not dead, but it seems like the Society of Light took a huge toll on her. She has very strong dark powers, so even with the amount of light they've attacked her with, it wasn't enough to kill her. Still, if she doesn't recover the darkness that was taken from her, she could surely die within a matter of time," Fonda replied calmly as Bob stared at Jaylin, then at the nurse with his mouth slightly gaped. It was hard for him to process all this. Darkness? Powers? Jaylin, the beautiful goddess that caught his eye, had powers? _Magical_ powers? "Are you a friend of Miss Yuki's? She has a lot of friends, it's hard to keep up sometimes."

"Huh? Oh yes, um... I am!" Bob replied. Jaylin did offer him to be her friend, so he supposed that counts.

Fonda nodded, then replied with a smile, "she'll need some time to rest. I'll allow some time for you to visit her, but no more than an hour."

"Y-Yeah... I understand. Thank you," Bob replied as Fonda nodded with her calm smile, leaving him with Jaylin.

Bob didn't know what was going on or what had happened back there. It was hard to process. There were so many things about this mysterious, beautiful girl that he didn't know. He would normally think this was madness, except he had just witnessed some madman shoot fire out of thin air, whirling it like a tornado, with Jaylin in it. By the time it was over, there was a circle of dead black grass and Jaylin lying in the middle of it. Her clothes were almost burnt and her skin was filled with burns both first and second degree. It was a miracle it wasn't third.

Now, knowing that Jaylin held magical powers too, it made sense why she was a target of attack. She wasn't your typical damsel from the fairy tales. Could she be like Dark Magician Girl or Magician of Valkyrie, both beautiful women that held great powers of darkness. The thought made Bob blush. Actually, yes, he could see that. But, even powerful dark magicians need a strong male magician by their side. Bob could see himself as that _magician_ , figuratively speaking. He didn't have powers, but he brought Jaylin to a safe place to recover.

Bob held Jaylin's hand, then whispered, _"I'll stop by everyday and stay as long as I can until you awake. I'll even leave my coat just in case you wake up, so you may know I was here."_ He took his Obelisk Blue coat, then gently laid it over Jaylin's body.

* * *

At Domino University, Zane walked from the school with books in his hands. He glanced angrily at his papers, which showed D's and C's. His mood could not get any worse. He was failing and his career depended on his achievements, and for what? For nothing!? This wasn't Duel Academy. They never placed you in the Slifer Red Dorm. If you didn't qualify by their standards, you were kicked out of the school whether you liked it or not. He hated this life.

Walking down the road, he entered what looked to be like a Pachinko game shop. He angrily glanced around, then saw an Employee's Only door. He walked toward it, then an older man stepped in front of him.

"You're not allowed in. It says Employee's Only," the man said, pointing to the sign.

"I understand that. _I was simply looking for the bathroom_ ," Zane replied with a sly smirk.

"Right this way," the man replied, opening the door as he guided Zane downstairs.

Down the stairs was some sort of basement. There was a Dueling arena where Underground Duels took place, some gambling tables and gambling machines in one corner. There was also what looked to be like a bar where people would get their drinks.

"Enjoy," the man replied as Zane walked toward the bar, then sat down.

"Hope you got sake here," Zane replied, obviously moody.

"Sounds like you need more than that. I can give you a couple of shots of vodka to go with it," a male replied with tan skin and dark hair.

"Whatever, Shon. The girls doing alright?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, by the way, that would be 120 yen," Shon replied, making the drinks offhandedly. Zane gave him the yen as Shon counted it. "Still a failure?"

"Cut the crap. I'm not in the mood."

"I hear ya. Blair is still missing and we haven't received anything new from the Assholes of Light."

"They probably got to the Academy. You should probably go there to check on your girlfriend."

"Oh please, like she wants to get a load of me. Actually, I think she might. I once hung her bra on a flagpole," Shon replied, smirking.

" _Lovely._ That's still not going to give me a passing grade."

"You know, if you need a passing grade, I can give it to ya for a cheep price."

"Oh?"

"Thirty minutes in that area and you can start your career as a fulltime duelist. You're better at that anyways," Shon replied before taking in an order from another customer.

Zane stared at the Underground Duel, a smirk revealing on his lips. _Can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs, right?_

As Shon finished pouring his customer's drink, he heard the phone ring, sighing. He answered the phone.

"Yes, this is Shon speaking?" Shon said over the phone, which would rather be a transfer from upstairs, an employee or someone that knew the secret phone number to the Underground Gambling Ring.

 _"I must say, you really are a piece of work,"_ Shon heard a familiar voice over the phone.

"What about it?"

 _"I found your bitch spying on mine."_

"Isn't that lovely?" Shon replied, showing a smartass smirk.

 _"I'll make you a deal. I can assure you Miss Flannigan's safety, if you can help me show you and your little friends_ the light _."_

"You heard about what happens when you mess with the bull? You get the horns."

 _"Do you-"_

"You're missing the point. _I'm_ not the bull," Shon replied before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Zane asked.

"Sartorius. One of his dicks fucked up Jaylin pretty badly and I just found out Blair was spying on him the entire time she was missing. Crazy bitch."

"Shit!" Zane shouted, pounding his fist on the table.

"I'm not paying for that table!" Shon glared at Zane.

"Why aren't you fuckers doing something about this!? Just standing there serving these assholes like it's legal!?"

"Some of us gotta make a living around here and I'm not Jaylin's babysitter. You wanna be her hero, go be her f***ing hero! I ain't getting paid just so some cult shitheads can blackmail me!"

Zane was about to yell something until he heard 'blackmail.' His eyes widened as he stared at Shon before being glared at by him, asking, "what?"

"Blackmailed?" Zane asked, horror in his voice.

"Yeah!"

"... what do I need to do?" Zane finally asked as Shon gave him a sincere smile, one that was very rare to see on his face.

"Be the bull," Shon replied, giving Zane a deadly smirk. "And, _I'll_ be the horns."


	8. Attack of the Light

**Hey, I know it's taking me a while to write the next few chapters, but that doesn't mean I'm not continuing. It's just that with me working, it's going to take longer than usual. I'm on vacation right now, so this is going to be a week of me posting stuff. Enjoy while it lasts folks XD** **Review please!**

After the Rank-Up Exam, Syrus and Ronda ran out excited about their new Ra Yellow uniforms. They had entered and passed the Rank-Up Exam, ranking up to Ra Yellow. This was something every Slifer Red student only dreamed of. If a Slifer Red Student improved on their grades, they were given an option to have a Rank-Up Exam or not. Most do choose to take it, but some like Jaylin Yuki choose to stay in Slifer Red. The fact Jaylin chose to stay in Slifer Red was baffling, but understandable to almost every student, knowing her connection to Yugi Moto.

"I still can't believe I'm in Ra Yellow," Ronda said excitedly.

"Same. My brother always told me that leveling up was hard, but possible. I suppose I understand what he meant," Syrus agreed.

"I always wondered, what is Zane like to you?" Ronda asked curiously.

"We were very close as kids. Though, Zane grew older and more jerkish. Then, after his Freshman year, it was as if he broke or something. Looking back and knowing the whole Abandoned Dorm thing, I now know why. He's always been my big brother and I always looked up to him. It's not the same as before, but I hope to be his equal someday."

"I'm sure you will."

"Jay has calmed him down a lot, since meeting him. It's like she's brought back my big brother. I owe her for that."

"You think it's because of their connection from competing in the Junior Grand Pix?"

"Maybe. I'd like to think so. Jaylin's closer with Zane than me and even though we're practically the same age, I'd like to think of her as my big sister. Her and Zane are like my biggest influences."

"Make sense," Ronda replied, smiling.

It seemed that Syrus' connection to Jaylin had always been through Zane, while Jaylin's connection to Zane was through the Junior Grand Pix. Though, even without the Junior Grand Pix, Jaylin was the only person in Duel Academy that understood Zane and the struggles he faced. Ronda had also learned that Jaylin harbors so much darkness she fights against constantly. That was likely why she understands Zane's struggles so much. Both struggled with some hidden darkness inside them, though while Jaylin's is through her powers, Zane's is through the trauma he experienced through losing his friends. Suddenly, Ronda froze.

"Something wrong?" Syrus asked, noticing Ronda's expression changing as soon as she stopped.

"I feel... strange," Ronda said as she placed her hand on her head. "Something's... happened with Chazz, Alexis and Basion."

"Where are they?" Syrus asked, looking around.

"Coming out of the forest, but we shouldn't... Something feels wrong."

"What about Hassleberry?"

Speaking of Hassleberry, the same boy came running to the duo, huffing and puffing. As soon as he came to Syrus and Ronda, he began catching his breath. He said, _"it's bad. Very bad."_

"What happened?" Ronda asked, freaking out. Her hand was still resting on her forehead.

"Jay, she... they burned her or something and now she's out like a light. She won't wake up. I tried, but nothing. The kid, Bob, took her to the Clinic, while I went to you guys as fast as I could," Hassleberry replied.

"What about Alexis and Bastion? Have you heard from Chazz either?" Syrus asked worriedly.

"About that... oh tarnation!" Hassleberry started before hearing some ruffling in the leaves and looking behind him with eyes like saucers. He backed up behind Syrus and Ronda.

"What is it?" Syrus asked, looking toward the ruffling leaves before gasping at Chazz, who was coming out in his uniform, which was now bright white. His eyes were no longer the usual black-brown they were. They were now the color dark gray.

As Chazz stepped forward, Ronda began gasping, feeling weak as she fell on her knees, her world beginning to buzz and spin.

"Ronda, what's wrong there, soldier?" Hassleberry asked worriedly.

"I feel... hot, burning," Ronda muttered as her eyes began changing to an almost black color for a second. The strong light was making her weak and sick.

"Hey Chazz, what's with the getup? Did you wash your uniform in bleach?" One of the Obelisk Blue students teased as Chazz smiled almost madly at the student.

"Not at all. I just simply _saw the light_. My eyes have been opened and now I want to show everyone _the light_ ," Chazz replied.

"Good one, man."

"Oh?" Chazz replied, snapping his fingers as white flames appeared in the palm of his hand. "You thought I was joking?"

"Ch-Chazz, what's that? Since when can you do tha…?" the student asked before the flames engulfed the student. "AHHHHHHHH!" Chazz continued to smile.

"Now, all will see the light, every single one of you!" Chazz said with a crazy and sadistic smirk before allowing that fire to spread throughout the entire student body at the square, who began screaming and running from the engulfing white flame.

"We need to get out of here!" Hassleberry cried to Syrus.

"Word!" Syrus agreed, running to Ronda to help her on her feet before running her to the Ra Yellow Dorm.

As soon as they made it to the Ra Yellow Dorm, they saw Bastion, now in white with white hair and lighter gray eyes. Even his expression looked mad as white fire appeared from each palm of his hands. He began spreading fire and burning white flames among the Ra Yellow students, who screamed bloody murder and running. As the flames were spreading and engulfing the students, the trio made a dash to the Ra Yellow Dorm before the flames could hit them. The flames were only an inch from them before making it inside the dorm. Unfortunately, Ronda felt the burn from the back of her thighs and screamed once they entered inside.

"Are you- HOLY TYRANNO!" Hassleberry screeched as he saw white burned marks on the back of Ronda's thighs. The pain was so intense that tears were leaking out of Ronda's eyes.

"Oh my god!" Ronda cried as Hassleberry made it his mission to carry Ronda over his shoulder.

"Where's the lady's room?" Hassleberry asked.

"I don't know," Syrus replied. "They just gave us our room numbers."

"It's room Y124," Ronda said as Hassleberry nodded, then marched to the elevator to enter the floor of Ronda's room. She had not moved all her stuff into the dorm yet, but there was no time to go to the Slifer Red Dorm and this was closest from where they were previously at.

Hassleberry began laying Ronda on her stomach on the empty bed, not wanting her burned marks to be touched. Her roommate, if she had one, wasn't in the room yet. Ronda panted, her thighs feeling incredibly painful from the flames. Hassleberry was both scared and in shock. Syrus was just scared, having seen both his friends have turned psycho. Something was incredibly wrong. Ronda moaned in pain, feeling the hot burning light from both her friends. She also felt it within Alexis as well, who was at the Slifer Red Dorm.

Hassleberry proceeded to go to the nearest restroom, get two small towels provided by the campus for Ra Yellow Students, then got a bucket of ice cold water from the cafeteria, before running back to Ronda's room to wet the towel and gently lay it on each of her thighs. Ronda moaned a bit, the pain lessening by the ice, cold towels. She gave a small "thank you" to Hassleberry, who smiled in return. It was a procedure he learned from Military School on First Aide.

"What in tarnation just happened here?" Hassleberry asked everyone, hoping for some answers. His new friends seemed to know a bit more about this bizarreness that just happened.

"Something... happened to Jaylin... I think it's effecting our friends. This light... it hurts," Ronda moaned. Hassleberry turned to her with pitiful eyes. So, those powers that this Chazz had, including Bastion, was what was hurting her.

"Light?" Hassleberry asked. "You mean that flaming stuff they're doing? What does that make the dark powers you and Jay have? Are they like clashing polar opposites?"

"Pretty much," Ronda moaned.

"It must be the Society of Light we've been hearing about that's invading Domino City. I think I get why that cult is a threat. They must be brainwashing or controlling those with light powers against their will to do their bidding," Syrus guessed.

"So, like brain control?" Hassleberry asked as Syrus nodded. "That is the craziest shit I've ever heard in my life and I've heard plenty from Jaylin."

"Welcome to Duel Academy," Ronda replied humorously.

"A tough soldier, aren't ya?" Hassleberry asked with a small smile. "How do you deal with all the craziness?"

"I suppose I just think 'what would my grandma do?' and do it," Ronda replied with a sweet smile as Hassleberry took her hand and looked at her with admiration. Even as hurt as Ronda was, she was still willing to press on with all the craziness.

Syrus heard his phone ring before he checked the Caller ID, then answered, "hey Zane."

 _"Not Zane, how badshit crazy is it from bad to badshit, crazy mother fu- ow! Fine, just_ badshit crazy _,"_ Shon asked on Zane's phone.

"It's up there. The Society of Light is controlling three of our friends: Chazz, Alexis and Bastion. Ronda just got attacked by Bastion and Jaylin got the brunt of the attack from whoever got Chazz and our two other friends. She is currently comatose," Syrus replied with a panicked voice.

 _"Shit. Well, it's no better at our end. Come to find out, Blair is taken hostage and god knows where she's at. Sartorious just f**kin blackmailed me, so I'm just super wonderful. On the positive side, Yugi just woke up, but he's completely out of it,"_ Shon replied.

"What are we going to do? What should we do?" Syrus asked, all scared.

 _"Who is outside right now?"_

Syrus looked out the window and to his surprise, the teachers were all guarding the dorms from the students of the Society of Light and doing a good job of it. Some of the teachers surprised Syrus by showing their dark powers he never knew they possessed, one was the cafeteria lady. He replied, "it looks like the teachers are protecting the dorms."

 _"Good. Looks like they're having a lockin. Stay where you're are. We'll be coming with the cavalry,"_ Shon promised with a smirk.

"What about Zane?" Syrus asked.

 _"He's staying behind to go after Sartorious and find Blair. Hopefully, she can keep the bitchass puppet busy in the meantime."_

"I see. Tell him to be careful."

 _"Oh, I think you need to tell it to the dumbass, Aster. He has messed with the wrong bitch."_

 _"Right,"_ Syrus sighed. "Thank you." He hung up. "Yugi and Jay's friends are on their way here."

"Wait, Shon and the twins are coming? Are you kidding me!?" Ronda asked with glaring eyes.

"It's bad. We need all the help we can get."

"What can Shon do, besides play jackass?"

"Huh?" Hassleberry asked, confused.

"Trust me, Hassleberry, you _don't_ wanna know."

"I don't know, but Jay always said to not underestimate Shon," Syrus asked.

* * *

Shon began preparing the boat to go to Duel Academy just as one of Sartorious' followers began approaching him from behind. The follower said, "Sartorious sent me. Are you ready to agree to Sartorious' deal?"

"Sure, after I throw your ass into the river," Shon replied as the follower laughed manically. His palm began flaming white.

"I never said you had a choice," the follower said before shooting the white flames at Shon.

Shon blocked the flames with a flat, wooden board from the boat, which he threw at the follower before a green circle surrounded the follower. He began screaming in pain from the darkness surrounded him.

"What is this!?" The follower screeched as Shon was seen with a familiar green stone around his neck glowing.

"You heard of Alchemy? It was considered a kind magic that uses science. The first people to use this was the Atlantians from the lost city of Atlantis, calling it the Orichalcos. Though, it has become something more over the years, something deadly. Anyone can use it, even those neither of the dark or light. I'll be seeing you hell with your boss' ass as a souvenir," Shon replied as the follower screamed in pain before disappearing into another dimension.

"Thank you, Jaylin," Shon replied, smiling sincerely as he began remembering when he almost lost his closest friend to the Orichalcos.

 **If you want to know how Shon got a hold of that Orichalcos stone, that will be explained at the end of Yu-Gi-Oh DA Last Summer, once I finish it. Shon is majorly involved in that story. So yes, Shon uses the Orichalcos as well, but it's because as you just witnessed, he knows Alchemy. That's why he can use it without being brainwashed. The Orichalcos being connected to Alchemy plays a huge role in Yu-Gi-Oh DA Last Summer, so if you are interested in its connections, I advise you to check it out. It plays a big role in Jaylin and her friends, including everything that happens in this and other Yu-Gi-Oh DA sequels to come.**


End file.
